The present invention generally relates to urine collection devices. More specifically the invention of the present disclosure relates to external urine catheters for males.
Various devices are known in the prior art for collecting voluntary and incontinent urination. Such devices include internal catheters which extend into the urethra to drain urine from the bladder, and external catheters which, for example, surround the penis of a male. Internal catheters in particular may cause urinary tract infections and kidney problems and therefore their usefulness is generally limited to short-term use. External catheters have shown greater utility for long-term use but present leakage and hygiene problems. External catheters also can produce sores from rubbing against the groin of the user. Several inventions in the prior art have been identified by the Applicant as pertinent to the present disclosure which address the recognized problems of leakage and sanitation. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,579 to Benovic a urine retaining device is disclosed which includes a flexible waistband having a flexible bag member attached thereto by respective pairs of adjustable flexible strap members disposed to each side of said bag member, said bag member being adapted to receive the male organs. The bag member includes inner and outer receptacles shaped to generally conform with the contour of the male organs between which is disposed removable absorbent material. The inner receptacle has a notch formed at its upper forward portion for receipt of the penis forming an opening which communicates with the space between the inner and outer receptacles. The portion of the inner receptacle below said notch forms a wall between the penis and the scrotum. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,726 to Denard a disposable urine collection device is disclosed which similarly attaches to the body via a waist belt and includes a urine collecting structure comprising a double cylinder container. The penis is inserted into the inner cylinder and expelled urine is collected and stored in the outer cylinder. An external catheter particularly directed to the prevention of urine leakage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,397 to Giacalone. In the Giacalone invention a nether garment having a sealingly attachable tubular sheath is described wherein the sealing means comprises an annular neck and collar assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,245 to Lowd et al. a portable personal urinal device is disclosed which may be utilized by females or males. The urinal device of this invention generally comprises an upper bowl member and lower collector member, the collector member being formed in a manner permitting selective discharge of collected urine.
While the above-mentioned inventions are not exhaustive of the prior art, these inventions illustrate the scope of the prior art which does not meet the objectives of the present invention.